staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Maja 2005
TVP 1 06:30 Moda na sukces; odc.2482; serial prod. USA (dolby surround) 06:50 Ekonomika dla Kazika 07:00 Agrolinia; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Rok w ogrodzie; magazyn 08:35 5-10-15; program dla dzieci i młodzieży 08:55 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:20 Fantaghiro; odc.21-Magiczny Ogród Zła; serial animowany prod. hiszpańskiej stereo 09:50 W świecie mitów; odc.6-Sir Caradoc; (Myth Quest); 2001 serial prod. kanadyjskiej (stereo) 10:40 Na ostrzu szpady; Le bossu; 1997 film fab.prod.francuskiej zgodą rodziców; reż: Philippe de Broca; wyk: Daniel Auteuil, Fabrice Luchini,Vincent Perez 12:50 Wiadomości 13:00 Zwycięzcy-rep. 13:30 60. rocznica zakończenia II wojny światowej - uroczystości we Wrocławiu 16:00 Co tu jest grane ? 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2482; serial prod. USA (dolby surround) 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 KISS...kulturalny informator subiektywny 17:30 Od przedszkola do Opola; zespół "Wanda i Banda"; program rozrywkowy (stereo) 18:00 Sąsiedzi; Głupi pomysł; serial komediowy TVP stereo 18:30 Plebania; odc.546; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 19:00 Wieczorynka; Bracia Koala; odc.17-Wielki mecz Paty; serial anim.prod.angielskiej (stereo) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:10 Hit na sobotę; Pearl Harbor; Pearl Harbor; 2001 dramat prod. USA /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Michael Bay; wyk: Ben Affleck, Josh Harnett, Kate Beckinsale, Cuba Gooding 23:20 Męska rzecz...; Wojna gangów; Everybody Loves Sunshine; 1999 film fab.prod.USA/dla dorosłych/; reż: Andrew Goth; wyk: David Bowie, Goldie 01:00 Prawo i bezprawie; odc.10; (Law and Order); 1999 serial kryminalny prod. USA dla dorosłych; wyk: Chris Meloni, Mariska Hargitay, Dann Florek, Richard Belzer i inni 01:45 Kino nocnych marków; Pozory mylą; Face Volue; 2001 film fab.prod.USA/dla dorosłych/; reż: Michael Miller; wyk: Scott Baio, Krista Allen 03:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:40 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:10 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:40 M jak miłość; odc.320; serial TVP (stereo) 08:30 Szansa na sukces; Blue Cafe 09:25 Od Normandii do Berlina; odc.1; serial dokumentalny prod.angielskiej 10:20 Kręcioła; magazyn dla młodzieży (STEREO) 10:40 Na dobre i na złe; odc.215-Szczęśliwy człowiek; serial prod. TVP 11:35 Klinika małych stworzeń; odc.2; telenowela dokumentalna TVP stereo 12:05 Kino bez rodziców; Magiczny autobus; odc.13-Suche jak pieprz; serial animowany prod. USA stereo 12:35 Kino bez rodziców; Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki; odc.13; serial prod. USA (stereo) 13:20 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny stereo 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.677-Romantyczny Emil; telenowela TVP 15:05 2x 100, czyli Jubileusz Świętej wojny; widowisko 15:55 Święta wojna; odc.204-Plotka; serial TVP 16:35 Tygrysy Europy; odc.12-Inwestor; serial TVP stereo 17:30 Linia specjalna; program publicystyczny Barbary Czajkowskiej (audiotele: 0-400-207-022 NIE, 0-400-207-055 TAK) 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:56 Pogoda 19:00 Łowcy śmiechu; Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju 19:58 Panorama flesz 20:00 Mój pierwszy raz 20:55 Tele PRLe 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:29 Pogoda 22:40 Demony wojny wg Goi; 1998 film fab.prod.polskiej/dla dorosłych/; reż: Władysław Pasikowski; wyk: Bogusław Linda, Zbigniew Zamachowski 00:15 Policjant gladiator; Gladiator Cop; 1994 film fab. prod. USA (93') /tylko dla dorosłych/ stereo; reż: Nick Rotundo; wyk: Lorenzo Lamas, George Tuliatos, James Hong 01:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:15 Pierwsza miłość (33) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 07:00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 07:20 Wystarczy chcieć 07:30 Domowa kawiarenka (42) - magazyn kulinarny Polska 2004 08:00 Yu-gi-oh! (11) - serial anim. Japonia 1998 08:30 Hugo familijny (9) - program dla dzieci 09:00 Pasjonaci (8) - film dokumentalny 09:30 Idol Extra 4 (12) - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 10:15 Samo życie (516) - serial obycz. Polska 2005 11:00 Samo życie (517) - serial obycz. Polska 2005 11:45 Wielka majówka - film muzyczny Polska 1981 13:30 Na zawsze razem (8) - teleturniej Polska 2005 14:30 Exclusive (105) - magazyn reporterów Polska 2005 15:00 Liga mistrzów śmiechu (6) - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 15:45 Wydarzenia Polska 2005 15:55 Pogoda 16:00 13. posterunek II (1) - serial kom. Polska 2000 16:40 Argentyńczyk w Nowym Jorku - dramat Argentyna 1998 18:45 Wydarzenia Polska 2005 19:05 Sport 19:10 Pogoda 19:15 Klinika samotnych serc (10) - serial obycz. Polska 2005 20:15 Idol 4 (20) - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 21:30 Studio Lotto 21:50 Bitwa o Midway - dramat wojenny USA 1976 00:35 Idol - wyniki 4 (8) - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 00:55 Opowieści z krypty: Władca demonów - horror USA 1995 02:35 Reebok Hip Hop - program rozrywkowy 04:05 Aquaz Music Zone - magazyn muzyczny TVN 05:15 Uwaga! - magazyn Polska 2005 05:35 Telesklep 07:15 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy Polska 2004 08:30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny Polska 2005 09:00 Wykręć numer - teleturniej Polska 2005 10:05 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny Polska 2005 10:40 VIVA Polska! - program muzyczny Polska 2005 11:40 Adrenalina 11:55 Na Wspólnej (457) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 12:24 Na Wspólnej (458) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 12:52 Na Wspólnej (459) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 13:20 Joe kontra wulkan - komedia USA 1990 15:25 Dzieciaki z klasą - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 16:45 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 17:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny Polska 2005 18:30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - magazyn Polska 2005 20:00 Kryminalni 2 (7) - serial kryminalny Polska 2005 21:05 Taniec z gwiazdami (4) - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 22:20 Córka generała - film sensacyjny USA 1999 00:45 Detektyw (5) - dokument fabularyzowany Polska 2004 01:15 Aniołki z piekła rodem (2) - serial sensac. Niemcy 2002 02:10 Nash Bridges (100) - serial sensac. USA 1996 03:00 Gala boksu w Las Vegas 05:00 Uwaga! - magazyn Polska 2005 TV 4 5.45 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 6.10 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 6.35 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 7.00 Modna Moda - magazyn o modzie 7.30 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 8.00 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 8.30 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 9.00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Włoch 10.00 Ja się zastrzelę (117) - serial komediowy 10.30 Diagnoza morderstwo (31) - serial kryminalny 11.30 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 12.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 12.30 Instynkt tropiciela - przewodnik po Polsce 13.00 Słońce też wschodzi (1) - serial, USA 1984 14.00 Monte Carlo (1) - serial, USA 1986 15.00 Joan z Arkadii (14) - serial 16.00 CHCĘ BYĆ PIĘKNA - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Cień anioła (35) - serial 18.00 Musisz być ty - film 20.00 Dynamitardzi - film 22.00 IDOL EXTRA 22.45 Wydarzenia 22.55 Komenda - serial dokumentalny 23.25 Wstrząsy - komedia fantastyczna, USA 1990 1.25 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 1.50 Komenda - serial dokumentalny 2.15 Ekstraliga żużlowa - magazyn 2.40 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 3.05 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 3.30 Joker - talk-show 4.20 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.00 Telesklep 8:00 Trzy serca – program roz- rywkowy 8.30 Droga do gwiazd – program rozrywkowy 9.35 Tajemnice Smallville (10) – serial obyczajowy, USA 2002 10.35 Jak zdobyć męża – kome- dia, USA 1959 12.35 Kosmos 1999 (8) – serial SF, USA/Wielka Brytania/Wło- chy 1975-1977 13.40 Usterka – dokument fabula- ryzowany, Polska 2005 14.15 Na osi – magazyn motoryza- cyjny 14.45 Prawo ulicy (10) – serial kry- minalny, USA 16.00 Savannah (34) – serial oby- czajowy, USA 1996 17.00 Ważniejsze niż przyjaźń – western, USA 2000, reż. Bill Pullman, wyk. Bill Pullman 19.00 Pogoda na miłość (14) – se- rial obyczajowy, USA 2003 20.00 Dwaj zgryźliwi tetrycy – ko- media, USA 1993, reż. Do- nald Petrie, wyk. Jack Lem- mon 22.10 Wyspa doktora Moreau – horror, USA 1996 0.15 Wszystko o Miriam – pro- gram rozrywkowy 1.20 Nocne igraszki – program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06:00 Benefis Hanny Bakuły 06:50 Skarby przyrody; Ziemie nieznane 07:10 Madonny polskie; Pani Kujaw; reportaż 07:35 Pomorskie krajobrazy; Susze i powodzie 08:00 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 08:30 Plecak pełen przygód; odc.2; 1993 serial prod.polsko-fińskiej; reż: Janusz Dymek; wyk: Anna Majcher, Maciej Orłoś, Adaś Siemion, Eugenia Herman i inni 09:00 Wieści polonijne; magazyn 09:15 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 09:40 Klan; odc.932; telenowela TVP (stereo) 10:00 Klan; odc.933; telenowela TVP (stereo) 10:25 Klan; odc.934; telenowela TVP (stereo) 10:50 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Obelisk w Emmen 11:20 Dom; odc.8-Jak się łowi dzikie ptaki; 1996 serial prod. TVP 12:50 Wiadomości 13:00 Zwycięzcy-film dok. 13:30 60. rocznica zakończenia II wojny światowej - uroczystości we Wrocławiu 15:40 Dla nich wojna się nie skończyła.... 16:05 Śniadanie na podwieczorek 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Nie tylko o... 17:30 Linia specjalna; program Barbary Czajkowskiej 18:00 M jak miłość; odc.235; serial TVP /stereo/ 18:50 Pamiętaj o mnie...; koncert życzeń 19:15 Dobranocka; Noddy; odc.10-Kłopoty z kurczakiem; serial animowany prod. angielskiej (stereo) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:52 Sport 19:58 Pogoda 20:05 Dom; odc.8-Jak się łowi dzikie ptaki; serial prod.TVP 21:30 Kobiety znad Wisły; Pestka; 1995 melodramat prod.polskiej (88'); reż: Krystyna Janda; wyk: Krystyna Janda, Daniel Olbrychski, Anna Dymna, Agnieszka Krukówna i inni 23:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek 23:50 Relacja z polskich uroczystości zakończ.II wojny światowej 00:30 M jak miłość; odc.235; serial TVP stereo 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem; Noddy; odc.10-Kłopoty z kurczakiem; serial animowany prod. angielskiej (stereo) 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:54 Pogoda 02:00 Dom; odc.8-Jak się łowi dzikie ptaki; serial prod.TVP 03:25 Zwycięzcy-film dok. 03:50 Pamiętaj o mnie...; koncert życzeń 04:10 Kobiety znad Wisły; Pestka; 1995 melodramat prod.polskiej (88'); reż: Krystyna Janda; wyk: Krystyna Janda, Daniel Olbrychski, Anna Dymna, Agnieszka Krukówna i inni 05:40 Dla nich wojna się nie skończyła.... 06:05 Nie tylko o... 06:15 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Obelisk w Emmen 06:45 Linia specjalna; program Barbary Czajkowskiej 07:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Gdańsk 6.50 Program dnia 6.55 Mały pingwin Pik Pok - polski serial animowany 7.05 Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 7.15 Mały pingwin Pik Pok 7.25 "Lippy & Messy" - nauka języka angielskiego dla dzieci w wieku przedszkolnym 7.30 Kurier, Pogoda 7.45 Panorama, Pogoda 8.00 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Kurier, Pogoda 8.45 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 9.00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 9.30 Kurier, Pogoda 9.45 Przegląd gospodarczy 10.15 Eurinfo - magazyn 10.30 Kurier 10.35 Stacyjka - polski serial fabularny 11.30 Kurier, Pogoda 11.45 Europa w zagrodzie - magazyn 12.10 Panorama morza /powt./ 12.30 Kurier, Pogoda 12.45 Etniczne klimaty 13.30 Kurier, Pogoda 13.50 Lalka - polski serial fabularny 15.10 Wokół "Sprawy na dziś" 15.30 Kurier, Pogoda 15.45 Z archiwum TVG: Elcano - hiszpański żaglowiec 15.55 Słowo o Ewangelii 16.00 Brulion kulturalny /powt./ 16.30 Kurier, Pogoda 16.45 Koszykówka 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 18.00 Panorama, Sport, Pogoda 18.15 Gość tygodnia 18.30 Kurier 18.35 Regiony kultury. Nowości 18.50 Kraina Indygo - francuski serial fabularny 19.50 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów 20.30 Kurier 20.40 Studio Pogoda 20.45 Bilans Trójki 21.30 Kurier, Pogoda 21.45 Panorama, Pogoda 22.00 Woda - program ekologiczny 22.30 Kurier 22.50 Studio Pogoda 22.55 Kurier sportowy 23.15 Ultimo, czyli ostatni cz.1/2/ - włoski film fabularny 0.50 Zakończenie programu Rai Uno 06:05 Le buone notizie per Anima 06:10 Telefilm-Le inchieste di Padre Dowling- “Il cadavere scomparso” 07:00 Cartoonville 07:00 07:25 Martin Mystere 08:15 Winx Club 08:55 ApriRai 09:05 Diglielo in faccia 09:35 Applausi 10:05 Settegiorni Parlamento 10:35 Appuntamento al cinema 10:40 Che tempo fa 10:45 Tuttobenessere 11:35 La prova del cuoco 13:00 Occhio alla spesa 13:30 Tg1 14:05 Easy driver 14:30 Stella del Sud 15:05 Italia che vai: Campobasso 16:25 A sua immagine 17:00 Tg1 17:10 Che tempo fa 17:15 Auguri mamma 20:00 Tg1 20:30 Rai Sport-Notizie 20:35 Affari tuoi 21:00 Sabato italiano 23:50 Tg1 00:05 Speciale per me Ovvero meno siamo meglio stiamo 01:00 Tg1-Notte 02:45 Che tempo fa 02:50 Estrazioni del lotto 03:25 Appuntamento al cinema 03:20 RAINOTTE 03:20 FILM TV-Commesse 04:55 Easy Driver 05:20 Homo Ridens 05:45 Euronews 02:45 Cinematografo Rai Due 06:00 L'Opinione di... 06:05 Scanzonatissima 06:10 2 Minuti con Voi 06:15 La vie en rose 06:35 L'Avvocato risponde 06:45 Mattina-In famiglia 07:00 Tg2-Mattina 08:00 Tg2-Mattina 09:00 Tg2-Mattina 09:30 Tg2-Mattina L.i.s. 10:00 Tg2-Mattina 10:25 Sulla Via di Damasco 10:55 TSP Regioni 11:25 Eurozone 11:35 Mezzogiorno-In famiglia 12:35 Tg2 12:50 Automobilismo: Gran Premio di Spagna-Formula 1 12:50 Pit Lane 12:55 Prove 1^ sessione 14:00 Tg2 14:05 Pit Lane 14:20 Cd Live-La musica in Tv 15:30 Anteprima-Club Disney 17:00 Sereno Variabile 18:00 Ore18-Mondo 18:30 Tg2 18:35 Robin Hood 19:00 Ragazzi c’e’ Voyager! Scienza, natura e magia 19:30 Classici Warner 20:20 Il lotto alle otto 20:30 Tg2 21:00 TELEFILM-Cold case.Delitti irrisolti 22:45 Rai Sport-Sabato Sprint 23:55 Tg2-Dossier Storie 00:50 00:55 Tg2 02:35 Appuntamento al cinema 02:40 RAINOTTE 02:40 Il Caffè 03:45 Cercando Cercando 04:10 Se non avete niente di meglio da fare... 04:15 NET.T.UN.O.-Network per l'Università Ovunque 05:00 Sociologia per Scienze del Turismo-lez. 7 05:45 Rainews Rai Tre 07:00 Rai Edu-Diario di famiglia 2 serie 07:30 Rai Edu-Il grande talk 3 serie 09:05 Il videogiornale del Fantabosco 10:30 Tgr Economia e Lavoro 10:45 Tgr Estovest 11:00 Tgr Levante 11:15 Tgr Italia Agricoltura 11:30 Ciclismo: 88 Giro d'Italia 12:00 Tg3-Rai Sport Notizie 12:25 Tgr-Il Settimanale 12:55 Tgr Bellitalia 13:20 Tgr Mediterraneo 14:00 Tg Regione 14:20 Tg3 14:50 Tgr Ambiente Italia 15:50 Rai Sport 18:40 Ciclismo: 88 Giro d'Italia 18:55 19:00 Tg3 19:30 Tg Regione 20:00 Ciclismo: 88 Giro d'Italia-TGiro 20:15 Blob 20:20 Che tempo che fa 21:15 Ciclismo: 88 Giro d'Italia 22:20 Gaia 23:15 Tg3 23:25 Tg Regione 23:35 00:35 Tg3 Agenda del Mondo 00:45 Tg3 00:50 Tg3 Sabato Notte 01:35 Appuntamento al cinema 01:45 RAINOTTE Rede Globo 06:15 Globo Educação 06:35 Globo Ciência 07:05 Globo Ecologia 07:25 Ação 07:55 Fórmula-1 - Treino do GP da Espanha de Fórmula 1 09:05 TV Globinho 11:30 Os Simpsons 12:00 Praça TV - Primeira Edição 12:45 Globo Esporte 13:15 Jornal Hoje 13:45 Vídeo Show 14:20 Caldeirão do Huck 16:20 Globo Notícia 16:23 Sessão de Sábado Armadilha na Torre 18:00 Como uma Onda 18:45 Praça TV - Segunda Edição 19:05 A Lua Me Disse 20:15 Jornal Nacional 20:55 América 22:05 Zorra Total 23:10 Supercine Fora da Lei 00:50 Altas Horas 02:50 Corujão Gilda CANAL + 07:00 Minisport+ - 10 min. 07:10 Łapu-capu - 15 min. 07:25 Diabelski młyn - Film animowany (dzieci) , 35 min. 08:00 Teletubbies - 25 min. 08:25 ESD - Film obyczajowy , Anna Sokołowska , Elżbieta Helman,Halina Łabonarska,Alicja Wojtkowiak,Janusz Michałowski , Polska 1986 , 105 min. 10:10 Dzika rodzinka - Film animowany , Cathy Malkasian, Jeff McGrath , USA 2002 , 90 min. 11:40 Tajemniczy świat roślin - Film dokumentalny , Fernando L. Rodriguez , Hiszpania 2003 , 60 min. 12:40 Aktualności filmowe - 35 min. 13:15 Życie to teatr, panie McGill - Paul Seed , Tom Courtenay,Amanda Holden,Bill Nighy,Sally Phillips , Wielka Brytania 2003 , 100 min. 14:55 Clueless - Amy Heckerling , Alicia Silverstone,Stacey Dash,Brittany Murphy,Paul Rudd , USA 1995 , 100 min. 16:35 Do diabła z miłością - Peyton Reed , Renée Zellweger,Ewan McGregor,Sarah Paulson,David Hyde Pierce , USA/Niemcy 2003 , 105 min. 18:20 Niezawodny plan - Film sensacyjny , William Phillips , Ryan Reynolds,Kristin Booth,Joris Jarsky,David Suchet , Kanada 2003 , 100 min. 20:00 Fanfan Tulipan - Film przygodowy , Gérard Krawczyk , Vincent Perez,Penélope Cruz,Hélene de Fougerolles,Didier Bourdon , Francja 2003 , 105 min. 21:45 Carmen - Melodramat , Vicente Aranda , Leonardo Sbaraglia,Paz Vega,Jay Benedict,Antonio Dechent , Hiszpania/Wielka Brytania/Włochy 2003 , 125 min. 23:50 Predator 2 - Film sensacyjny , Stephen Hopkins , Kevin Peter Hall,Danny Glover,Gary Busey,Maria Conchita Alonso , USA 1990 , 115 min. 01:45 Miasto duchów - Thriller , Matt Dillon , Matt Dillon,James Caan,Natascha McElhone,Gérard Depardieu , USA 2002 , 120 min. 03:45 Kucharz, złodziej, jego żona i jej kochanek - Peter Greenaway , Michael Gambon,Helen Mirren,Richard Bohringer,Alan Howard , Francja/Holandia/Wielka Brytania 1989 , 120 min. 05:45 Ostrość widzenia - Neal Slavin , William H. Macy,Laura Dern,David Paymer,Kay Hawtrey , USA 2001 , 105 min. HBO 06:30 Wesoły Roger - Lasse Spang Olsen , Kim Bodnia,Clara Halvorsen,Rikard Wolff,Jens Okking , Dania 2001 , 95 min. 08:05 Zobacz w HBO - 30 min. 08:35 S Club - Komedia , Nigel Dick , Tina Barrett,Jon Lee,Bradley Mcintosh,Jo O'Meara , Wielka Brytania/Hiszpania 2003 , 90 min. 10:05 Piraci z Karaibów: Klątwa 'Czarnej Perły' - Film przygodowy , Gore Verbinski , Johnny Depp,Keira Knightley,Orlando Bloom,Jack Davenport , USA 2003 , 140 min. 12:25 Na planie - 30 min. 12:55 Źródło młodości - Jay Russell , Alexis Bledel,William Hurt,Sissy Spacek,Jonathan Jackson , USA 2002 , 90 min. 14:25 Kto pod kim dołki kopie - Film przygodowy , Andrew Davis , Sigourney Weaver,Jon Voight,Tim Blake Nelson,Shia LaBeouf , USA 2003 , 115 min. 16:20 Cinema, cinema - 30 min. 16:50 Dwa tygodnie na miłość - Marc Lawrence , Sandra Bullock,Hugh Grant,Alicia Witt,Dana Ivey , USA 2002 , 100 min. 18:30 Zobacz w HBO - 30 min. 19:00 Tristan i Izolda - Film animowany , Thierry Schiel , Francja/Luksemburg 2002 , 95 min. 20:35 Gwiazdy Hollywood - USA 2002 , 25 min. 21:00 HBO na stojaka! - 35 min. 21:35 Terminator 3: Bunt maszyn - Film SF , Jonathan Mostow , Arnold Schwarzenegger,Nick Stahl,Claire Danes,Kristanna Loken , USA/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2003 , 110 min. 23:25 Łowca snów - Horror , Lawrence Kasdan , Morgan Freeman,Thomas Jane,Jason Lee,Damian Lewis , USA/Kanada 2003 , 130 min. 01:35 Pewnego razu w Meksyku: Desperado 2 - Film sensacyjny , Robert Rodriguez , Antonio Banderas,Salma Hayek,Johnny Depp,Mickey Rourke , USA/Meksyk 2002 , 100 min. 03:15 Granice miasta - Film kryminalny , Gigi Gaston , Jennifer Esposito,Alyson Hannigan,Steve Harris,Nastassja Kinski , USA/Kanada 2001 , 90 min. 04:45 Źródło młodości - Jay Russell , Alexis Bledel,William Hurt,Sissy Spacek,Jonathan Jackson , USA 2002 , 105 min. Ale Kino! 08:00 Sekret - Roman Załuski , Antonina Gordon-Górecka,Halina Golanko,Piotr Fronczewski,Krzysztof Kowalewski , Polska 1973 , 85 min. 09:25 Nie tylko Godzilla - Film dokumentalny , Robert Weaver , USA 1998 , 95 min. 11:00 Miłość lub ojczyzna - Film biograficzny , Joseph Sargent , Andy Garcia,Mia Maestro,Gloria Estefan,David Paymer , USA 2000 , 125 min. 13:05 Momo Mambo - Film krótkometrażowy , 15 min. 13:20 Hollywoodzkie kariery - 30 min. 13:50 MacArthur - Joseph Sargent , Gregory Peck,Ivan Bonar,Ward Costello,Nicolas Coster , USA 1977 , 130 min. 16:00 Serce jak lód - Claude Sautet , Daniel Auteuil,Emmanuelle Béart,Andre Dussollier,Elisabeth Bourgine , Francja 1992 , 110 min. 17:50 Ocean's Eleven - Film sensacyjny , Lewis Milestone , Frank Sinatra,Dean Martin,Sammy Davis Jr.,Peter Lawford , USA 1960 , 130 min. 20:00 Artur - Steve Gordon , Dudley Moore,Liza Minnelli,John Gielgud,Geraldine Fitzgerald , USA 1981 , 105 min. 21:45 Spragnieni miłości - Melodramat , Wong Kar-Wai , Tony Leung Chiu Wai,Maggie Cheung,Ping Lam Siu,Tung Cho 'Joe' Cheung , Hongkong/Francja/Tajlandia 2000 , 105 min. 23:30 New Jack City - Film sensacyjny , Mario Van Peebles , Wesley Snipes,Ice-T,Judd Nelson,Chris Rock , USA 1991 , 105 min. 01:15 Tańcząc w ciemnościach - Lars von Trier , Björk,Catherine Deneuve,Vladica Kostic,David Morse , Dania/Francja/Szwecja 2000 , 135 min. 03:30 Zakończenie programu - 270 min. Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Due z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Tre z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rede Globo z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2005 roku